L.B.T 4-journey through the mists-remake
This here's a look at Land before 4-journey through the mist remake, enjoy. Plot Littlefoot notices a Longneck herd entering the Great Valley and informs his grandparents, stepmother, and father, who tell him that the Longnecks are their cousins and that they must go to greet them. Upon the herd's arrival, the Old One, the herd's leader, tells the Great Valley's residents that her herd has been migratory ever since a heavy period of rain turned their old home into a marshland called "The Land of Mists" and became the home of many dangerous creatures, so the longnecks had to leave their old home forever until the danger has passed. Later, Littlefoot meets a female Longneck named Ali and invites her to play. He introduces her to his friends, but as she is not used to associating with diverse species, she is afraid of them. Meanwhile, Grandpa becomes ill. The Old One notes that she is familiar with the illness, which is lethal to any dinosaur unless they eat the petals of the "golden night flower". The night flower only grows in the Land of Mists. When Grandma asks one of the other Longnecks who should take them to the night flower, the other Longnecks refuse to take Grandma there. Though Littlefoot has been warned that the Land of Mists is too dangerous, he becomes determined to save his grandfather and asks Ali to take him there. She agrees on the condition that Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike do not come along, claiming that they will slow them down. As the two of them make their way, they pass through a cave and an sudden earth-shake causes various stalagmites and stalactites to crash down, separating them. Ali returns to the Valley and convinces Littlefoot's friends to help her free him. Meanwhile, Littlefoot tries to find a way out and meets an old Archelon named Archie, who helps him dig through the rocks. As they work, Littlefoot and Archie are interrupted by a nearly-blind Deinosuchus named Dil and an Ichthyornis named Ichy, who intend to eat them. Dil and Ichy pursue Littlefoot and Archie but are knocked out when Chomper, Ali and Littlefoot's friends dig a hole in the rock wall and send rocks tumbling down on them. Archie (who helps Littlefoot and his friends escape Dil and Ichy for the first time) shows Littlefoot, Chomper, and their friends a good way to the Land of Mists and reminds them to stay close together before departing as Archie heads back to the sea. In the Land of Mists, Cera is separated from the group. The others dodge a stampede of Struthiomimus Ozzy and Strut might be in, observe two mean Pachycephalosaurus fighting over territory and meet a not-so-scary fast-talking Megazostrodon sounds like Rizzo the rat that Ducky names Tickles because of his fur, which tickles her when she hugs him. Immediately after, Tickles helps them find Cera. However, Cera falls into a river and is pursued by Dil and Ichy, who have now recovered from their prior knockout in the cave (after Ichy thanks the kids for giving him and Dil the shortcut to dinner). Ali saves Cera and distracts the predators, after which Cera finally softens towards Ali. Later, Ali explains her prejudicial behavior, having never interacted with species outside of her own, but remarks that her attitude towards Littlefoot's friends has now changed. When the gang stops for the night, they realize they are in a field of night flowers after they bloom, and quickly stock up on them. As they make their way home, Ichy and Dil return for another attack. During a chase, Petrie is grabbed by Ichy but rescued thanks to Chomper and fast-talking Tickles, who tricks Ichy into biting Dil's tail rather than Petrie's stomach, giving him time to rejoin his friends. Dil becomes upset at Ichy, but they quickly resume the chase, during which Ducky falls into a river and becomes unconscious. Spike then speaks for the first time by calling out Ducky's name, which awakens her as she is about to be consumed by Dil. Ichy comes up to Littlefoot (now that Dil has Ducky) says to Littlefoot that he and the others are his and Dil's next targets before calling them "Diet Delights." Ducky escapes when Spike uses his tail to knock Ichy toward Dil's open jaws as she tries to consume Ducky. However, she gets Ichy after mistaking him for Ducky. Later on, a friendly Deinosuchus named Diana comes to the rescue, alongside her pal Isaac Ichthyornis and her sidekick, Paleo the Palaeosaniwa. Chomper tricks Dil who chomps Ichy by accident. Ichy barely escapes that, and the two get into another argument. Finally, the two declare that they have had enough of each other and should part ways (separate) for now. Immediately after Dil leaves Ichy, she is pursued by a Hydrotherosaurus, who unknowingly saves Littlefoot and his friends by chasing Dil away. Dil desperately cries out for Ichy while being chased. Her fate is unknown since it is unknown whether or not she was chased off by the Hydrotherosaurus. Upon watching, Isaac says "So you can't take it" and Diana says "you big sissy!" With the predators gone, Littlefoot and his friends say goodbye to Tickles, Diana, Paleo and Isaac as they head home. They give Grandpa the flowers to eat, and he fully recovers a few hours later. Ali then leaves with her herd who is returning to their now-safe old home, but not before trying to convince Spike to say goodbye, which he does not, as he is too interested in consuming leaves. The narrator concludes that Littlefoot and the others would indeed meet Ali again one day. Meanwhile, in the land of mists, Dil and Ichy are together again and Dil has narrowly escaped the angry Hydrotherosaurus but then, they argue again whilst near the forest, a huge Tyrannosaurus looks like Chomper's dad watches from afar. Category:Land before time Category:Remakes Category:Remake films Category:Dinosaur cartoons and more Category:YTV Category:Universal pictures Category:NBC/ Universal Category:Cookie jar Category:Upcoming films